


Read to me

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Books, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Minor Injuries, reading to Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: Based on the prompt  :  Im not much into books, but Id love to hear you read for me.Dean x Reader -  You curl up with a good book and Dean .. what could  be better  ?AN/   I just really love this one just a lot of fluff and something I WOULD totally do .. hope you enjoy !***********************************************************





	Read to me

Reading was something you enjoyed doing . Not just for educational purpose either.  Sure there was a lot of reading  when you were the one that got stuck with  research for a case

  But what you really like was just reading for fun.  Just curling up with a good book was nice.  But because of the life  you lead  you didnt get  to many chances to just sit down and read for the fun of it.  
  Sam was a good person to talk about book with . He had read a lot of your favorites and you two could discuss a book for  hours . 

Dean on the other hand  never had much use for books   he left the majority of the research to you and Sam . Not to say that Dean wasn't smart he was  very smart and one of the best hunters you knew  
    Maybe that what you found so attractive about him the whole bad boy  vibe he had going on .  It didnt hurt that you knew first hand that he could kiss just as well .

    The thing between you and Dean  was fairly new both of you trying something  that neither of you were really good at   Relationships.   
    For the most part you could safely say you were happy 

*************************************************  
    You were in the kitchen making some tea when you heard someone come in .  Without turning around  you knew who  it was   
  " Dean  why are you  out of bed ?" you asked  as you turned around from the counter. Dean was leaning up against the doorway . Pale and sweaty and panting a little even he had just got out of bed.  
  " I am restless I been in bed for three days now  "he said as he stumbled to the table and sat down in the chair.

 " You need to rest " you said . "Cas healed up most of your serious injuries from the vampire but you are still not at  100%  " you told him.  

  "Well staring  at the walls of my room  24\7 wont help me  "he replied . You walked your way over to him  " It can't be to bad since I been here taking care of you  " you said    
  He smiled and turned in his chair and pulled you closer  where you were standing in between his legs.  You laid  your hand on his shoulders . He grinned as he slip his hands under your shirt .

 " I can't complain about that  " he said as he tugged you down so his lips  met yours . It was sweet and light but Dean pulled you even closer to deepen the kiss. 

  You moaned and suddenly you were on Dean's lap as the kiss got deeper and Dean's  hands started to wander . He started tugging at you shirt  .. " take it off" he  said in between kisses ..

  You wanted to  really you did but the kitchen was no place to start something like this.. You pulled back " Dean  we might want to take this back to the bedroom" you suggested

 He sigh.. "Alright"  He stood up not  letting you go . You let him lead  you down the hallways  .  You noticed  that  with every step he seem to get more winded.   
  Despite what dean said  You knew he was still recovering  and  needed  rest.

He pulled you into room shutting the door behind  you. Then he turned around pulled you into him and kiss you hard   
 You groaned as suddenly found yourself   pinned up against the door his body pressing  up against your . 

  The man was going to drive you completely crazy. But you knew that he needed to rest . So unfortunately  you pulled yourself back a little  .. He groaned and you  saw a flash of pain cross his face.

 "Dean you need to lay down " you said  He grinned despite the pain  " that where I am trying to take this  "  he responded. You chuckled .. "  Come on let's lay down your in pain I can see it  " you said 

  Dean frown but allowed you to lead him over to the bed . You heard the grunt of pain as he laid back down.  He grab your hand " laid down with me  " he said

  You nodded and  slip onto the bed beside him . Dean rolled over facing you throwing an arm around your middle.  "Better ?' You asked him with a smile on your face.   
  In response he just poke you in your side.  You laughed and reached for your book. Dean grunted  "Why are you always reading ?" he asked  

 " It nice and I enjoy it  " you said " you should try it sometimes. "  you opened your book  .   
 It was silent for a moment before dean spoke  up again. " I'm not much into books , But I "d love  to  hear  you read for me " he said softly making you look over at him. 

    " You want me to read to you ?" you asked   " If you want I won't complain if you do " he said . You smiled  and nodded turning back to your book.  
  You read for a while quickly getting lost in the story even though you were reading out loud.  So when you finally put  the book down you looked over to ask what he  thought of it you  stop when you noticed he was asleep .

    You  were not to complain  if that what  it took to get him to rest  .  You shifted down on the bed shifting closer to him . His arm tighten around you  holding you closer.  
 You smiled and lean in for a quick kiss before you close your own eyes and let yourself doze off.

***************************************************  
    A week later Dean was back to normal  and  you two were out on a hunt .Sam had stayed behind  in case more research was needed. You just thought it was an excuse to get the place to himself for a few days .

    So now you were in a motel room  alone with Dean  it was too late  to do  anything so you decided to just get a fresh start in the morning .  
    You settled into bed  underneath the covers  while Dean finished up in the shower.

  You grab your book and  slid down on the bed  pulling up the covers  . You had just gotten into the book when Dean came and flopped down next to you on the bed. 

  He rolled over to you " Can you read some ?"  he asked as he placed a kiss on the side of your neck .  You smiled " out loud  ?" you asked as he continued to kiss your neck  a hand slipping  underneath the covers finding your legs bare.

 You sucked in a breath your heart racing.  " yeah  out loud " he said  as his hand parted your legs . You gasp .. "Are you sure you want to do that now  ?" you said as you turned your head and your mouth met his   
    The kiss was intense  as he slowly took the book out of your hands and  pulled you underneath him.   He grinned  "  Maybe  in a little while uh..  " he said as he kissed you again .


End file.
